1999
The following media in this list is from 1999. Movies Paramount Home Video goodburgerVHS.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Walt Disney Theatrical Toystory2.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Home Video Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1994-1999 VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1994-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1999.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1994-1999 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1994-1999 VHS) Robinhood 1999.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1994-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1999.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1997-1999 VHS/DVD) Melodytime.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (1998 VHS) Therescuers 1999.jpg|The Rescuers|link=The Rescuers (1999 VHS) Abugslife dvd.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (VHS/DVD) Ichabodandmrtoad.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1999 VHS) Greatmousedetective 1999.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (1999 VHS) Pinocchio dvd.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1999 VHS/DVD) 101dalmatians dvd.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS/DVD) Abugslife sedvd.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Mulan dvd.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (1999 VHS/DVD) Hercules dvd.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Mickeysonceuponachristmas.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Ladyandthetramp dvd.jpg|Lady and the Tramp|link=Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Peterpan dvd.jpg|Peter Pan|link=Peter Pan (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Lionking2.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (VHS/DVD) Littlemermaid dvd.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Junglebook dvd.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (1997 VHS/1999 DVD) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Dsas campoutatwdw.jpg|Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Dsas letsgotothecircus.jpg|Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas topsyturvy.jpg|Topsy Turvy|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy Dsas pongoandperdita.jpg|Pongo & Perdita|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita Dsas honortousall.jpg|Honor to Us All|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All Dsas happyhaunting.jpg|Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland Fliksmusicaladventure.jpg|Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom|link=Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows98 cover.png|Windows 98 Second Edition|link=Windows 98 Second Edition Winntworkstation cover.png|Windows NT Workstation|link=Windows NT 4.0 Internetexplorer5.png|Internet Explorer 5 Television Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1999title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune PBS Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs NBC Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 27)|link=Home Alone FOX Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 24)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York WB Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon (February 13)|link=Pokemon The first episode to air on that network was the next episode after the last one to air on syndication. Following that were the very first episodes beginning on May 8. UPN Sonicunderground.jpg|Sonic Underground|link=Sonic Underground Nickelodeon Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show (October 16)|link=The Amanda Show Garfieldandfriends.jpg|Garfield and Friends|link=Garfield and Friends Fox Family Channel shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station TBS Superstation Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin (September 5)|link=Aladdin (TV series) Home video Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1998vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & The Hoober-Bloob Highway Greeneggsandham 1998vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Grinch Night Thomas & Friends CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories|link=Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends|link=10 Years of Thomas (VHS/DVD) Winnie the Pooh Wtp makingfriends.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Making Friends Wtp sharingandcaring.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Sharing and Caring Wtp helpingothers.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Helping Others Wtp growingup.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up Wtp workingtogether.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Working Together Wtp cowboypooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Cowboy Pooh Wtp detectivetigger.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Detective Tigger Wtp poohparty.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Party Wtp funandgames.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Fun 'n Games Wtp happypoohday.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Happy Pooh Day Wtpsc honeytree.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Wtpsc blusteryday.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Wtpsc tiggertoo.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Wtpsc dayforeeyore.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Wtp poohwishes.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Wishes Wtp tiggerifictales.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Tigger-ific Tales! Wtp cleverlittlepiglet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Clever Little Piglet Wtp imaginethat.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Imagine That, Christopher Robin! Wtp threecheers.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit Singasongwithpoohbear.jpg|Sing a Song with Pooh Bear|link=Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (VHS) Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Pokemon vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: The Mystery of Mount Moon Pokemon vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: The Sisters of Cerulean City Pokemon vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Poké-Friends Pokemon vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Thunder Shock! Pokemon vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: Seaside Pikachu Pokemon vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: Psychic Surprise Pokemon vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: Primeape Problems Pokemon vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Fashion Victims Pokemon vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Fighting Tournament Pokemon vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: The Great Race Pokemon vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Pikachu Party Video Games Kirby None this year. Mario/Yoshi/Wario Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64.jpg|Mario Kart 64|link=Mario Kart 64 Yoshisstory.jpg|Yoshi's Story|link=Yoshi's Story Marioparty.jpg|Mario Party|link=Mario Party Wario2 PAL.jpg|Wario Land II|link=Wario Land II Smbdx.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Deluxe|link=Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Donkey Kong Dk64.jpg|Donkey Kong 64|link=Donkey Kong 64 Sonic Sonicadventure.jpg|Sonic Adventure|link=Sonic Adventure Pokémon Pokemon-red.jpg|Pokémon (Red Version)|link=Pokémon (Red/Green/Blue) Pokemon-blue.jpg|Pokémon (Blue Version) Pokemon-yellow.jpg|Pokémon (Yellow Version)|link=Pokémon (Yellow) Other Ssb.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (April 26)|link=Super Smash Bros. Music Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook1.jpg|Chapter Book #1: I Choose You! Pokemon chapterbook2.jpg|Chapter Book #2: Island of the Giant Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook3.jpg|Chapter Book #3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook4.jpg|Chapter Book #4: Night in the Haunted Tower Pokemon handbook.jpg|The Official Pokemon Handbook|link=The Official Pokemon Handbook Pokemon comicbook.jpg|Pokemon TV Animation Comic: I Choose You!|link=Pokemon TV Animation Comic: I Choose You! Websites As of March 23, the Mushroom Kingdom fansite was officially addressed as "www.classicgaming.com/tmk". Logos of 1999 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (1999).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Columbia Tristar Television (1996).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment CIC_Video_(1997).jpg|CIC Video NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment 4Kids Productions (1998).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment PBS (1998).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1999-A).jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Fox_Family_Channel.png|Fox Family Channel|link=ABC Family Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Cartoon_Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Category:Timeline